Encuentros
by simonpotterhead
Summary: "El infierno no es tan malo si tienes un ángel contigo."


**Encuentros**

**De: _SimonPotterhead_**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de la saga de Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer._

_¡Gracias a Nochedeinvierno13 por su ayuda!_

* * *

Mis fosas nasales captaron el olor dulce e irresistible de la sangre. Era un aroma único, exquisito para mí. A diferencia del aroma a sangre animal de la cual me había alimentado hace tan solo dos años luego de que Carlisle me encontrara, este aroma era insoportable; sí... era sangre humana. Luego de estar paseando horas en el bosque reflexionando de mi vida como humana, la cual extrañaba mucho, escuché un grito de desesperación, parecía el de un hombre a una distancia no muy larga. Corrí a una velocidad a la que no me terminaba de acostumbrar, y ahí estaba él.

Era un hombre, tal vez un poco mayor que yo. Era muy apuesto, de una musculatura increíble. Aquel aroma desconcertante a sangre provenía de su cuerpo, estaba siendo atacado por un oso pardo. Sus gritos de dolor y desesperación eran algo que mis oídos no podían aguantar. A pesar de mi condición mi experiencia agonizante y mi moral y ética, aguardaban aún, dentro de esta fortaleza inmortal mi parte sensible y humana. No podía dejar que ese muchacho siguiera sufriendo hasta morir, debía ocuparme de la situación. Me preparé para atacar, mi humanidad no permitiría que su vida acabara allí.

Me abalancé a toda velocidad encima del oso. El maldito animal luchaba con todas su fuerzas para escaparse de mi y volver a su festín. A mi personalmente no me desagradan los animales pero este, sin embargo y a pesar de no estar hambrienta, lo despreciaba intensamente por atacar a aquel muchacho. Tomé al oso y lo arrojé con una fuerza sobrehumana contra el suelo, así, repetidamente hasta que dejó de moverse y luego me alimente. Lo peor había acabado pero ahora debería transformar al muchacho. Mi total respeto por la mortalidad me abundó de tal forma no tuve la fuerza suficiente para transformarlo allí; pero debía actuar rápido.

— ¿Quién eres tu? —dijo con una voz tan débil que desentonaba con su apariencia física.

—No te esfuerces solo haz lo que te diga —dije con una voz tranquilizadora.

Lo tome en los brazos y corrí con lo que no me daban mis piernas para llegar con Carlisle.

— ¿Morí? Eres un ángel —preguntó con ternura y ingenuidad.

—Puede ser que me parezca a uno —dije con una pequeña risa seca— pero no, no moriste.

—Eres hermosa como uno —dijo con una sonrisa débil

Mis pensamientos se enfocaban en una sola cosa, que él sobreviviera. No pasaron más de cinco minutos hasta que regresé. Carlisle estaba en su despacho investigando cosas como de costumbre cuando entré. Dejé un rastro de sangre por toda la casa.

— ¡Rose! ¿Dónde estabas? —Dijo con un tono de nerviosismo— ¿Quién es él?

— ¡No lo sé! Estaba dando un paseo en el bosque y un oso pardo estaba atacándolo, ¿hay algo que puedas hacer? —dije tan desesperada que las palabras se entrecortaban.

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres esto?

Asentí desviando mi mirada, no me agradaba el hecho de quitarle a alguien más lo que yo mas añoraba, la mortalidad, pero por alguna razón mi chispa de humanidad no quería permitir que él muriera. Lo dejé en el suelo del despacho. Carlisle se acercó y mordió su cuello. El muchacho comenzó a gritar desesperadamente.

Eso me traía recuerdos de cuando me transformé, tres días de agonizante dolor, deseaba morir. Los tres días pasaron como si fueran años, no podía soportar mi pena por aquel muchacho sufriendo.

En este corto lapso de tiempo vi como cambiaba.

Sus estructura muscular era el triple mas fuerte, su piel, antes rústica y maltratada como la piel de un trabajador, se convirtió en una piel perfecta, pálida y fría como el mármol, y sus rasgos eran mas bonitos de lo que ya eran y más definidos. Al tercer día, al caer la noche fui a verlo. Estaba sentado, ya había despertado. Me acerque a él y me senté a su lado.

—Eres un vampiro —le expliqué.

—Lo imaginaba, leí varias veces Drácula de Bram Stoker —dijo entre risas.

—Lo tomaste bastante bien —dije atónita antes su reacción.

—Mi nombre es Emmett McCarty.

—El mió es Rosalie Hale —contesté hipnotizada por su belleza.

—Pues, Rosalie Hale, como ya dije, eres mi ángel.

Emmett se acerco de forma audaz a escasos centímetros de mi rostro y me beso de forma cariñosa y apasionada. Por primera vez sentía eso que siempre quise sentir, amor.


End file.
